Friends Will Be Friends
by heatherlea75
Summary: My version of the series finale. JH centric, but will include the group. Contains and uses spoilers.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Oh, believe me, if I owned anything about this show things would be MUCH different.

**Warning: **Mild language

**AN:** This is for the Fan Forum finale challenge. Contains/makes use of spoilers for up to the second to last episode. Will include the entire group, but will be primarily Jackie/Hyde related. :) Enjoy! I'll be posting part 2 hopefully tomorrow, and part 3 in the next couple days.

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

**_Part One _**

_December 29, 1979 _

_Donna Pinciotti's bedroom _

Donna Pinciotti lay on her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her, her face still flushing from the heat of too many emotions to count. She had just seen Eric again, the man she'd once thought she would be spending the rest of her life with. The boy she'd grown up with and loved nearly her entire life. And what had she done? After mumbling an awkward hello in response to his equally uncomfortable greeting, she'd turn and run from the Forman driveway and sought refuge in her bedroom.

Now she didn't have a clue as to what to do.

Her muddled thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her door being thrown open, and the unmistakable voice of her best friend.

"Donna, there you are! I have to talk to you!"

Donna sighed and sat up as Jackie Burkhardt plopped her small frame down on the end of the bed. She looked at the obviously flustered brunette. "Jackie, now is not a good time. I just saw Eric, and I'm not exactly up for listening to you ramble on and on about your new hot rollers."

Jackie frowned. "What, are you upset or something?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Jackie, I just made a complete jackass of myself! Eric said hello and I just stuttered something stupid and ran away!"

Jackie shook her head. She didn't see what the problem was. "So what? Come on, Donna. You and Eric will sit down and talk, and you'll get back together, and all will be right with the world. This is NOT a big deal. Whereas what I have to say IS!"

Donna stared incredulously at Jackie. "How can you be so sure of that? Right now I can't even SPEAK to him, let alone get back together with him!"

And Jackie gladly took her turn at rolling her eyes. "Please! You and Eric are as predictable as the sun rising every morning. I guarantee that within three days, you'll be all sickeningly sweet and disgustingly all over one another again." She bounced up and down on the bed impatiently. "Now, please. We HAVE to talk about me!"

Donna sighed and gave in. She might as well. She knew she'd never win. Jackie always won. "Fine. What's wrong?" She didn't bother to hide the annoyance in her voice, not that Jackie noticed or cared.

Jackie sighed and shook her head. "It's just…Donna, kissing Fez is like kissing my brother," she blurted out. Her eyes widened. "I mean, he's a good kisser and all that, but it isn't like my first kiss with Steven, when I felt something but lied and said I didn't. I really didn't feel anything, Donna! And I told myself that I just had to get used to the whole idea of being with a foreigner, but…I still don't feel anything, and now I can say that I'm dating a foreigner without being embarrassed! So why don't I feel anything, Donna?"

Donna bit back her smile. The whole idea of Fez and Jackie dating seemed ridiculous to her from the get go, but she hadn't said anything because Jackie had been so convinced that it was right and that she wanted it. "Well, Jackie, maybe things just aren't working with the two of you as more than friends."

Jackie frowned and shook her head stubbornly. "Of course it's working! It has to work, Donna! Fez is the perfect boyfriend! I can prove it. I made a list!" But inside, in her deepest, most secret heart, she knew she was lying. She knew she had been completely wrong. Well intentioned, but wrong.

"Jackie, sometimes what looks good on paper isn't always good in reality," Donna said, getting off her bed and standing next to it. She watched her friend sigh and look down, as if she knew that Donna was right. "Look, maybe you should just end things with him, before things get too complicated."

Jackie traced her index finger over the pattern on Donna's bedspread. Donna was right, of course, and it irritated Jackie, but then again…she couldn't keep lying to herself. She just didn't feel that magic with Fez that she'd hoped she would, that insatiable passion and fire and energy. Really, she'd only felt that with one other person. And as much as she'd tried to convince herself that she didn't NEED that in her life to be happy, the truth was beginning to sink in that maybe she did. "I can't," she mused sadly, still eying the movements of her finger. "I don't want to hurt him. And I promised him that I wouldn't leave him."

Donna shrugged and walked over to her window. "Then I guess you'd better learn to like kissing him." She silently stared outside for a moment, then whipped around to face Jackie. "What in the HELL am I supposed to do about Eric?"

Jackie arched her eyebrows. "Well, the question is, what do you want to do about Eric? Do you want to make him pay for leaving you and then breaking up with you from Africa?"

Donna pondered that, and a sly grin crossed her lips. "That might be good. I mean, I can't just run back to him, right?"

Jackie shook her head. "Of course not! Making men pay is giving them what they deserve, Donna. So really, it's necessary." She smiled and stood up, moving towards her best friend. "Now, I suggest you put Randy to use, since Eric already knows about him. Make it clear to Eric that you've moved on with someone better. The perfect boyfriend. And watch him squirm." She giggled and clapped her hands together. "It'll be fun!"

Donna raised an eyebrow. This plan sounded suspiciously like what Jackie herself was doing. Getting herself a "perfect" boyfriend. "So, is that what you're doing with Fez? Trying to make…well, let's just say…._Hyde_ think you've moved on? With someone better?"

Jackie's heart skipped a beat, and her face felt hot, but she managed to scoff at Donna's suggestion. "What? Please! I'm completely over Steven! I don't care what he thinks!"

She looked away. The truth was much different, and she'd only realized it last night after a few hours of tossing and turning in bed while comparing Fez to Steven. While discovering that her feelings for Fez were miniscule compared to even just the shattered remains of her feelings for Steven.

"Besides, even if it was what I was doing, it wouldn't matter. Steven obviously hates me and doesn't even care that I…" She trailed off, furious with herself for speaking. "Look, this isn't about me, okay? We have to plan an attack, to make Eric pay. So focus, Donna!"

Donna smiled faintly. Jackie made it sound so easy. Somehow, though, she knew it would be anything but.

_Eric Forman's basement _

Eric Forman leaned back against the couch cushions and sighed in contentment. "Ahhh, it's good to be back," he said. "Home sweet home." He grinned around at his friends and savored the familiarity of the basement.

"Well, don't make yourself too comfortable, Eric," Michael Kelso, sitting on the couch to Eric's left, said. "You gotta come to Chicago next month for me and Brooke's wedding."

Eric shook his head. "Can't believe you're getting married, Kelso," he mused. His expression darkened. "God, hopefully by then Donna will be able to look at me without running away."

Hyde sat on his normal chair. "Can you blame her? You broke up with her in a fricking letter. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked your ass." He thought for a moment. "Maybe she's just waiting for the right time, like in front of all your family and friends." He grinned widely. "Glad you're home, man."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Hyde. This is serious. I made the biggest mistake of my life with that letter. And I have no idea how I'm going to fix it." He stared off into space. "I just know that I have to. God, I love her so much."

Fez sat on the lawn chair and pouted. "Oh, please, Eric." He pointed at the television set. "You and Donna will be back together before the next commercial break. Now can we please talk about something else? Like me?" His frown deepened, and he slumped back in the chair. "I have a problem."

Eric sighed. "Fez, if it involves candy or your horniness, I don't want to hear it."

Fez glared at Eric. "It doesn't." He sighed heavily. "It's just…being with Jackie is not what I dreamed it would be."

Hyde scoffed and ignored the slight tearing feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was nothing. Maybe just a little indigestion from lunch or something. It was NOT regret or irritation or anger or hurt at the reminder that Jackie was with Fez. He didn't give a damn that she was with someone else. "Hey, man, don't expect sympathy from me. I tried to warn you."

Kelso chuckled. "Yeah, she hasn't been the same since Hyde and I screwed her up. Man, we tore her apart! Fez, I feel kind of bad. All that's left for you is the bitchy ruins."

Fez shook his head. "No. It is not that. It is just…when I kiss her it's almost like kissing an ugly sister." He looked at Kelso and made a face. "Or Kelso."

Hyde heard the laughter around him, and some flustered protests from Kelso, but his attention drifted off. He stared at the floor in front of the television set. Kissing Jackie had never been a problem for him. She was talented, that was for sure. And she had this way of breathing into a kiss that made kissing so much more than just physically erotic. She put her heart into kisses, and god, he never felt so...safe or satisfied or…cared about as when she kissed him. And that sweet, misty, adoring look she got on her face when a kiss finally broke…

"Hyde! I asked you a question, you son of a bitch!"

He shook his head and looked at Fez. "What?" he snapped defensively.

"Did you have that problem with kissing Jackie?"

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "I felt nothing when I kissed her."

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, is that why you were always making out with her, anywhere and everywhere?"

Hyde furrowed his brow. "It was just something to do. I was bored."

Eric shook his head. "For the better part of two years?"

Hyde ignored Eric and stared at the television. This wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss. Ever. He didn't even want to think about it.

Unfortunately, now he couldn't stop thinking about her. And not only about kissing her. Just about her, and everything she was. Her smile. Her laugh. Her passion. The way her eyes sparkled when she was excited about something. The way she used to gasp when she was excited about something. How she was always excited about something.

Fez sighed. "Anyway, it's just weird. It's not at all romantic. I do not hear any violins when she walks in a room. I don't feel like Romeo when I'm with her. I feel more like…Laverne. And she's Shirley."

Kelso shrugged. "So break up with her, Fez."

Fez shook his head. "I cannot. I do not want to hurt her."

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up. "Why not? She should be used to it by now." He heard Fez saying something as he walked towards his room, but didn't quite understand, and didn't at all care to. He closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. His eyes fell shut.

Jackie. Her face filled his head, beautiful as always, but the look he was faced with made him insides curl with ache. It was the look on her face when he'd told her about the nursed he'd cheated on her with. The look on her face when he'd said that damned "I don't know". The look on her face when she realized he'd married another woman.

The look on her face each and every time he'd hurt her.

He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. Damn, why did he feel bad? It was Jackie! She was nothing more than a shallow, superficial bitch!

He lay back on the bed with a groan.

Right. He'd tried to talk himself into thinking that, and had come awfully close a few times. His head found it easy to believe it.

His heart, damned it all that he even had one, was another story.

_That evening, The Hub _

"And Randy doesn't have any problems with bugs or small rodents. He's not afraid when we watch The Wizard of Oz. He doesn't spend hours talking about Star Wars or building things from Star Wars out of Legos. He actually goes out and experiences things. REAL things."

Eric Forman did his best to smile at his ex-girlfriend as she extolled the virtues of her new flame, pointedly comparing Randy favorably to him. "That's great, Donna," he forced himself to say even as bile built up in his throat. God, he'd spent all afternoon hoping she'd eventually figure out a way to talk to him, and boy howdy, she had. She must have had a dose of Carnation Instant Bitch since they'd last seen each other. A heavy dose. "Randy sounds like a real Prince Charming." _More like Prince Loser,_ he thought bitterly.

Donna stared at Eric, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. He'd filled out some in Africa, his shoulders seemed…well, like shoulders. He had a little more weight to him, a little more depth to his features. And an air of confidence that hadn't ever been there before. He looked incredible, and all of her, body, mind, soul, was reacting to it. It infuriated her. What infuriated her even more was that Jackie's plan wasn't working. Eric seemed unaffected by her glowing description of Randy. She stood up. She couldn't deal with this. "Yeah, well, he is," she snapped. "And if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find him."

Eric glared at Donna as she stalked off. "God, I can't believe her," he muttered. "When did she become such a bitch?" He turned his angry and confused expression to Hyde, who sat next to him at the table. "Or was she always a bitch and I was just to blinded by love to see it?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Look, man, she's just saying all that crap about Randy to get to you," he said. He looked away. "I bet she talked to Jackie. Donna sounds bitchy because she's been influenced by the queen of all bitches."

Eric raised his eyebrow, curious at the hateful way Hyde spoke of Jackie, but ignored it for the moment. He was more concerned on getting a handle on how Donna was acting. "So…you think that she's just making up all that Prince Charming crap?"

Hyde nodded and took a swig of his soda. "Yep. She's lying through her teeth. She and Randy broke up awhile ago." He looked at Forman and pointed the end of the bottle he held at him. "So go after her, man. If you want her."

Eric smiled. "Oh, I do," he said. He paused and studied his best friend's surprisingly sunglasses-free face. Expressionless as always, but his eyes were shifting around the room, almost anxiously. "So, uh, Fez and Jackie. What are you going to do if they break up?"

Hyde narrowed his eyes and looked at Forman. "Nothing, man. I don't give a crap if they break up or not." The sudden thumping of his heart against his chest wall startled him. And irritated him. He didn't want to react to her, especially just the THOUGHT of her. "Look, even if there WAS ever anything between us, its gone now. Dead."

_I killed it when I stayed married to Sam. No. NO! SHE killed it when she had Kelso in that damned hotel room in nothing but a towel! _

Eric shook his head. "I don't know, man. I saw you staring at her this afternoon in the basement." He smirked. "And just for the record, she was looking back."

Hyde shook his head and looked away from Forman. Damn it, why had he left his sunglasses at home? And why had his spine tingled when Forman said Jackie had looked at him? God, no! "Whatever, man," he mumbled, praying that Forman would drop the subject.

He didn't want to talk about Jackie. He didn't want to hear about Jackie. He didn't want to even THINK about Jackie.

Jackie.

God.

What IF Fez and Jackie broke up?


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Warning:** Mild language, contains and uses spoilers.

**AN:** Okay, I lied. I think this will end up being 4 parts. I'm hoping that I stay motivated to finish it...I'm going through an upset with the show face that makes me want to forget it existed. But...I like to write too much, so I'm sure I'll finish. :) Thanks for reading...hope you enjoy this part!

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

**_Part Two _**

_December 30, 1979 _

_Fez and Jackie's apartment _

Jackie smiled into the bathroom mirror as Fez stood behind her, fussing with her hair. They'd planned to go out to lunch and then a movie, but at the last minute Fez had suggested a makeover. It had sounded fun to Jackie, and ended up being a very good call. Fez had styled her hair, done her makeup, and she looked fantastic, if she did say so herself. And she did. "Fez, you're going to be the most famous stylist someday," she cooed happily, fingering the soft waves he'd curled into her already gorgeous mane. "You're amazing with hair! I mean, look at me!"

Fez beamed proudly. "Well, I've always been fascinated with women's hair." He took Jackie's shoulders and turned her around so she faced him. "You look beautiful, my peach."

Jackie cocked her head and smiled, but oddly, the compliment and pet name didn't make her glow from the inside out. Not the way she had every time Steven called her his babydoll. The first time he had, she'd been so startled she'd been rendered speechless. _No_, she thought angrily. _Stop thinking about Steven! This is Fez, the perfect boyfriend! _"Awww, Fezzy, you're so sweet."

They stared at one another, both of them feeling wrapped in an awkward cloak of obligation. As if the moment demanded something, whether or not it was wanted by either of them. As if to be perfect, they way they were together, it had to end one specific way.

Fez smiled uncomfortably. Since they'd been together, they'd shared a grand total of four kisses, and for some reason, he wasn't eagerly anticipating the fifth. "I uh…I guess now would be a good time to uh…kiss."

Jackie cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, I guess so," she replied.

They leaned towards one another, and their lips met softly. But just as the kiss should have deepened, both chests erupted with unpreventable laughter, and the couple drew apart. Jackie stared at Fez, her perfect boyfriend, her body shaking with giggles just as his was. And to her surprise, it didn't hurt that he was laughing after kissing her; she could see in his eyes that he was just as uncomfortable as she was. "Uh….Fez, maybe we should…"

"Maybe we should talk about this," he finished for her.

She nodded, and they left the bathroom. After settling down on the living room couch, Jackie turned to him and smiled sheepishly. "Fez, I'm sorry for laughing," she began. "I just…It's just, I mean, I thought we would be so perfect together, but when we kiss, it's like…it's like I'm kissing…"

Fez joined in. "Like I'm kissing…"

"My brother."

"Kelso."

They stared at one another, and once again both began laughing uncontrollably. When they calmed down, Jackie spoke. "I guess we're both not feeling it, huh?"

Fez nodded. "No, I guess we're not. Although I do not understand why, because you've always been my fantasy." He sighed heavily with a wistful smile. "Alas, it seems that fantasy, again, is better than the reality. Much like the girls in Playboy. Because they are not horny librarians or naughty nurses. They are all just whores." He grinned. "But good whores!"

Jackie shook her head fondly. She'd forgotten, in her rush to declare Fez the man of her dreams, that he was a bit creepy and more than a bit perverted. "So…we'll go back to normal? Just friends?" She shrugged. "I mean, I love you and all, Fez, but it's just not…it's not that kind of love, I guess."

Fez looked and felt relieved, like the weight of every boulder on earth had just been lifted from his shoulders. "Yes. Friends. And roommates. You are my Shirley." Jackie looked at him slightly confused, and he grinned. "I'm Laverne!"

Jackie laughed. The comparison seemed fitting and natural, much more so than Romeo and Juliet ever had. "Thank God you realize that, Fez! Shirley is so much prettier than Laverne, and I'm definitely prettier than you!"

Fez glared mockingly at her. "In your dreams, baby! You've seen me in a dress!"

They laughed, then both sank back against the couch, facing forward. Jackie sighed sadly. Yes, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to pretend any longer or try to force love where it simply wasn't, but she also felt a deep void. She was alone. Again. And she'd never been very good at being alone. "I'm alone again," she muttered. "No job, no boyfriend, no life."

"I too am alone, although I have a job so I'm better off than you." Fez winced when Jackie glared at him, and when the phone rang, he sprang up off the couch. "I'll get that!"

Jackie shook her head as he headed for the phone, then leaned it back to rest on the couch. Her mind wandered, much to her chagrin, to Steven. It wasn't that long ago that they'd still been together. A familiar ache began to open in her chest, one she'd felt daily since the last break up. Since the day Sam had come for HER Steven.

Tears filled her eyes. Why did she still miss him? He was a jerk! And he never acted the way a boyfriend should! He'd never written her a song, or bought her a pony, or rented an airplane to spell out "I love you" in the sky. He'd done nothing like that.

Except he'd shaved his beard for her. He'd insisted that she sleep in his tiny cot bed in the Forman's basement rather than staying in her empty house. He'd given her his favorite t-shirt. He'd wanted her to go with him to Milwaukee to meet his new father. He'd stayed with her even when she drove him crazy, and he'd always wanted her back after they broke up. Except for the last time.

He hadn't always hated her the way he did now.

Knowing that only made her feel worse.

"Jackie! That was Nina! She wants to get together tonight! GET TOGETHER! Do you know what that means?"

Jackie blinked rapidly to dispel her tears and did her best to smile at the obviously excited Fez. "That's great, Fez."

"I have to go get ready. And to practice not being so needy. Aloofer!"

Jackie smiled mistily as Fez headed off to his bedroom. "Great," she muttered as she resumed her lazy position on the couch. She stared at the ceiling. "So now everyone has someone but me." Her eyes slowly fell closed and opened. "And Steven."

She wondered if he was lonely.

She chuckled bitterly. If he was, it wasn't for her. He hated her. Almost as much, maybe even MORE than he'd ever loved her.

_The Forman driveway _

Donna stood frozen, feeling as if she'd just been caught by a cop doing something majorly illegal, like murdering someone or something. Her heart wasn't beating; it was merely suspended in her chest, hanging there and waiting to fall. She couldn't breathe. She felt flushed and shaky. And all because of the slightly less skinny, slightly broader shouldered boy…no, man…who stood in front of her. "I…hi," she muttered hoarsely. Dumbly. God, she sounded so dumb!

Eric swallowed hard. Donna was so beautiful. More beautiful in person than she'd even been in his dreams. And he'd dreamed of her day and night his entire time in Africa. "Hi," he said. What could he say to her? Go to her, Hyde had told him. If you want her. Damn it, he DID want her. But what could he say? HOW could he make everything better? HOW could he make her want HIM again? "Look, Donna…" He took a few steps closer to her, and cringed slightly when she in turn took a few steps back. "I just want you to know that…God, I'm sorry about the letter."

Donna shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it, but had to fight to keep the still fresh pain from coloring her face. "Whatever," was all she managed to say. She really should yell at him, to scream at him all the things she'd felt and thought and cried about after their break up. She should make him hurt the way she'd hurt.

But she couldn't, because deep inside, she knew that he'd already hurt just as much as she had. And did.

Eric sighed and took another step closer to her. This time, she didn't move, and that made his heart skip about ten beats. "I just…Donna, I thought that I was holding you back. And…I didn't want you to give up anything for me. I've never wanted that. You know that."

Donna looked away. She had to admit that was true. It was why they hadn't married before, because he didn't want to keep her from pursuing her dreams. "I know, Eric."

"Look, I don't know what's between you and Randy…"

Donna turned back to him and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Eric," she snapped angrily, wishing for probably the first time in her life that she had the ability to summon bitchiness as readily and easily as Jackie could. "And you know that. God." She shook her head and began pacing the driveway. "You didn't even act like you cared when I was singing his praises, because you knew I was lying. God, I HATE it that you know me so well!"

Eric went to her and caught her hands, pulling her to a stop. "Come on, Donna. Just…look, I don't care what happened or didn't happen with Randy. All I care about is us." He stared into her eyes. "I love you. I've always loved you. And…I want to fix this. Us." He squeezed her hands. "That's why I came home, Donna. I can't…I can't live without you, and I'll do anything it takes to make us right again."

Her heart wept and pleaded with her to tear up, smile shakily, and tell him that all she wanted, all she'd ever wanted, was to be with him. To love him again, to let him love her again. To go back to being Eric and Donna, the way they'd always been meant to be. But when her mouth opened, the words that came out were much different. "I don't know, Eric. I…I mean, I'm going to college. I just…I'm not sure I can handle all of this. I think…" She swallowed hard, but it didn't prevent her voice from cracking. "I think I want to go to college…without a serious relationship. With anyone."

Eric's heart dropped to his feet, and for a moment, he couldn't feel any part of his own body. "Donna…"

"No, you know what, Eric? You took off before our wedding without thinking about my feelings. You went to Africa without thinking about my feelings. Maybe it's MY turn to do something for me without thinking about YOUR feelings!"

The couple stared at one another, and both of their expressions darkened.

Eric shook his head once he regained the power to move. "Tell me how you really feel, Donna," he spat.

Donna glared at him, her heart now stopped in her chest. "Oh, trust me, Eric, you don't want me to do that. I'd make you cry." He said nothing, but turned and headed back to his house, and she stood there, numb, her eyes closing slowly then opening just as slowly.

What in the hell had she just done?

_Later that afternoon, the Forman driveway _

"Good to see that some things haven't changed. I still kick your ass at basketball." Hyde made his winning shot and threw a nasty smirk Kelso's way. He caught the ball and tossed it to his returned buddy. "Up for another whipping?"

Kelso shook his head and bounced the ball. "Nah. Give me five minutes and I'll get my energy back. And then I'll kick YOUR ass!" He walked over to the porch and sat down, still bouncing the basketball, and he stared at Hyde. "So, you haven't told me what happened with your hot stripper wife. What did you do to make her leave?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have this conversation. Inevitably it would lead back to Jackie, and Jackie was the very, very, VERY last person he wanted to talk or even think about. But he reluctantly headed for the other chair and sat down. "Not much to tell, man. Her ex-husband showed up and she decided she wanted to be with him." He shrugged. Aside from a bruised ego, it really didn't bother him. Sure, he'd tried to get her to stay. Why not? She was a stripper. And hot. But after she left, he realized that he didn't miss her much. And maybe he was even glad she was gone. "At first I was a little bummed, but hell, she was just another chick."

Kelso scoffed, looking pained. "But she was a HOT STRIPPER, man! Damn, don't you miss all the sex?"

Hyde looked away and spoke before he could stop himself. "Yeah, she was, and not much else." He sighed. "And the sex…well, it really wasn't all that great." Surprisingly, it was the truth. Yeah, Sam had known some tricks. Some incredible tricks. And at first it had been incredibly hot. But as time went on, it started feeling like a performance, on both of their parts. It never really meant anything other than sex. Unlike with Jackie, when it always felt like…DAMN! No. No thinking about Jackie. No, no, NO! He remembered something, and chuckled. "Best part about it all was that Sam was never divorced from her ex, so I was never actually married."

Kelso raised an eyebrow. "What? Whoa." He thought for a moment, and a little smirk crossed his lips. "So that means you ruined your relationship with Jackie for nothing but a few months of stripper sex. Nice."

Hyde snapped his head towards his so called friend and stared angrily at him. "Shut the hell up, Kelso. YOU ruined my…whatever…with Jackie."

Kelso shrugged. "Believe what you want, Hyde. All I know is that I'm getting married to a hottie and you're all alone."

Hyde turned and stared at the driveway. Alone. Naturally. It always came back to this, no matter what his intentions. Hell, it didn't matter. He didn't care. Love was worthless anyway, and made for people who were too afraid to be alone. He wasn't. He'd done it before, he could certainly do it again. "So…" The silence was unbearable; it let thoughts of a certain girl into his head. "You sure you're ready to marry Brooke? I mean, MARRIAGE, man." He looked at Kelso. "And I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a secret husband to get you off the hook."

Kelso grinned. "No, man, I'm ready. You know how I know I am? Cause I don't want to do it with other chicks. Not even Jackie."

Hyde's stomach turned slightly; God help him, he still hated the thought of Jackie doing it with Kelso. Or with anyone else, for that matter. Shit, what was the matter with him? He forced himself to chuckle sardonically. "Who could blame you for THAT?" he asked snappishly.

Kelso looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you so mean to her, man? I mean, I know she's annoying and all, but god. You're brutal sometimes."

Hyde swallowed hard and avoided Kelso's searching eyes. He stared again at the driveway. "She's a bitch, Kelso." Damn. Why did even hearing her name piss him off so much? Why did seeing her make him feel like tearing something, or someone, apart? Why did he still feel so angry when anything reminded him of her?

Damn it! He didn't want to think about any of that crap! He didn't want to figure out the answers!

"You know, all she could talk about on the way to and in Chicago was you. She was all, 'Michael, I miss Steven. Michael, all I wanted was for him to tell me he didn't want me to go. Michael, why didn't he stop me from leaving?' And she wouldn't shut up about it even when I tried to distract her with my foxitude!" He lowered his voice. "She really loved you."

Hyde's eyes slowly closed and opened again, and bitter self-loathing opened a hole in his stomach. He didn't want to know this.

Kelso stared at his friend and shook his head. Hyde's jaw was clenched and his face was masked in his usual Zen. Kelso knew that meant something was bothering him. Jackie had told him that in Chicago, among other things that Kelso really didn't want to know, like things that Hyde did with his tongue that he never had and other disgusting things like that. As he looked at his long time friend, he suddenly felt sad. Despite the fact that he'd always tried to get Jackie away from Hyde, he could admit that Hyde had seemed…happy with her. And now, he just was angry and bitter all the time, the way he used to be. "Man, all you had to do was tell her you didn't want her to leave. She didn't even need to hear the word marriage." He paused. "She just wanted to know that you wanted her."

Hyde didn't move except to cross his arms in front of his chest. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know that it could have been so much different if he had just told her that. If he had just been ABLE to tell her that.

He'd sure as hell felt it.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Warning: **Mild language

**AN: **One more part left! I'm not going to be able to finish it tonight, but I should have it done by tomorrow night, Sunday at the latest. :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it!

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

_**Part 3 **_

_December 30, 1979 _

_Donna Pinciotti's bedroom _

"So I don't know what to do. I mean, he wants to work things out, but I'm going to Madison in two weeks. And he doesn't even know what HE'S going to do since his parents are moving. I just…I don't think I can deal with starting college AND getting back together with Eric." Donna leaned back against the headboard of her bed and shook her head sadly. "I still love him, but maybe…maybe this is something I need to do on my own."

Jackie sat at the foot of the bed, painting her lumberjack friend's toenails in an effort to cheer her up. Donna hadn't exactly been enthusiastic about it, but Jackie knew that once her makeover magic was done, Donna would feel better. Or at least LOOK better. "Well, if you love him, Donna, who cares about college? Make him get a job and marry you." She bit her lip in concentration as she carefully applied Mauvelous Mauve paint to Donna's huge toes. She'd decided against red, since red would only make them look bigger.

Donna rolled her eyes. She'd thought this before, and knew she would in the future. If she could, Jackie would single-handedly set the women's movement back a thousand years. Happily. Although, to be fair, she'd seemed to grow a bit more independent when she was with Hyde, but that was over. "Give me a break, Jackie."

Jackie sighed and paused her painting to give Donna a look. "Fine. Look, why can't you get back together with Eric AND go to college? I mean, you were with him all through high school and you managed to survive. What makes college so different? And what makes taking him back this time than taking him back after the non-wedding?"

Donna sighed. That was what she hadn't figured out. She knew she loved Eric. She knew she wanted to be with him. She even knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. What she didn't know was why she was holding back. "I just…" Her shoulders rose and fell in defeat. "I guess I'm just…I mean, he broke my heart. Not once, but twice. How can I just let him back in like he's done nothing wrong?"

Jackie studied her best friend's face. She could read it easily, and it reminded her of how SHE had felt after Steven cheated on her and was trying to get her back. SHE couldn't just let him back in, and so she'd made him wait. She'd told him she couldn't decide between him and Michael, which was a lie. She'd really just wanted to punish him.

It had only made things worse.

"Okay, look, Donna. Do you really love him?" Jackie waited for Donna to answer, but the redhead simply looked at her. The way she swallowed hard, though, gave Jackie her answer. Her voice softened. "Then you have to work things out with him. Don't try to punish him. It'll just make you miserable and do crazy things, like date Randy." She shook her head and made a disgusted face.

Donna smiled softly. It wasn't often Jackie expressed such open sensitivity, and wisdom, and it always pleasantly surprised her. But even though she knew Jackie was right, there was still a part of her that refused to budge. Her head ached, and she decided she needed a subject change, a distraction. "So, uh, enough about me. What happened with Fez?"

Jackie couldn't help but smile. The memory of how she and Fez had both burst out laughing while kissing was fresh. "Uh, well," she said with a slight chuckle. "We broke up."

Donna was startled by Jackie's giggles. "I take it that you're okay with it."

Jackie looked up. "It's for the best. Fez and I…well…remember how I told you that kissing him was like kissing my brother?" Donna nodded. "Apparently for Fez, kissing ME was like kissing Michael." Donna laughed so hard that her foot started moving, and Jackie clamped her hand down on it, even as she too began to laugh. "Donna, stop, you lumberjack! You're going to smear the polish!"

The girls giggled for a while, then calmed down enough for Jackie to finish up the paint job. After she was done, Jackie surveyed her work and was pleased. But for some reason, the humor left her, and a thought crossed her mind. She looked at Donna pensively. "So Donna," she started, suddenly feeling a bittersweet kind of sadness. "Is Eric the love of you life?"

Donna's smile faded, and a mistiness seemed to enshroud her heart. Was Eric the love of her life? She certainly couldn't imagine loving anyone else. And she didn't WANT to love anyone else. Ever. "Yeah, he is," she said quietly. Her eyes locked on Jackie's now down-turned face. "Who's yours?"

The moment Donna asked the question, Jackie's heart stopped beating, her breath caught, and one name flickered across her mind.

_Steven_.

His face filled her head. The smile he used to give her when no one else was around. Things he used to say to her. The way he always sighed softly, just barely audibly after she kissed him. And so many other endless things about him that he never knew made her love him….endlessly.

She shrugged. "Guess I haven't found mine yet."

Donna arched an eyebrow. "Maybe you have but you just don't know it yet." Jackie didn't say anything, or lift her head, and so Donna just smiled and looked down at her now pink toenails.

_That night, the water tower _

Hyde sat on the water tower, staring out in front of him and taking a long sip of his beer. Sure it was almost ten o'clock at night, in the middle of December and only about three degrees outside, but hell, he didn't care. He'd been born and raised in Wisconsin. Cold was in his blood. Besides, everyone was hanging out in the basement watching television, and he didn't feel like being around them. He'd sneaked out when the group trudged up for snacks less frozen than Popsicles.

Being around Jackie had been too much. Seeing the easy way she talked with Kelso and Fez, joked even, smiled at them…and the hurt in her eyes when he laid a nice burn on her….it had all been too much.

Jackie. God, he wanted her to just disappear. From his life, from his head, from Wisconsin, from the United States (including Alaska and Hawaii), from Earth, from the universe. Most of all, from his…NO. He didn't have a heart. And if he did, she wasn't there. No. She wasn't. If she ever HAD been, she wasn't any longer.

Damn. He did. She had been. And she still was. And god, he hated it.

He heard feet on the ladder and turned to see a familiar head popping up. "Donna," he said with a curt nod.

Donna grinned and settled herself next to her friend. "Hey, thought I might find you here, so I brought you another." She held out a bottle of beer to him.

Hyde nodded again, this time with a smirk. "Good thinking." He popped open the bottle and looked curiously at her. "So what brings you up here on this fine, frigid night?"

Donna shrugged and her smile faded. She looked out in front of her at the lights of her hometown and shivered. "Don't know. Just…being around Eric was just…"

"Too much?"

She nodded. "Exactly. Too much." They sat in quiet for a moment, both taking several swallows of the beer, until Donna just couldn't hold it in any longer. "What in the hell does he expect me to do? I mean, he comes home and expects me to just run back into his arms like nothing happened. Like he never left. Like he never broke up with me."

Hyde shrugged. "Maybe because that's what always happens."

She glared at him. "Is that what you think? Is that what everyone else thinks?"

Hyde met her eyes. "Hate to break it to you, Donna, but you really don't give us reason to think otherwise."

Donna shook her head in disgust. Was she really one of _them_? A woman who was so desperate to be with her man that she'd sacrifice her own self-respect and take the man back no matter what he did? "I just…god, I hate that everyone thinks that. That's not who I'm supposed to be."

Hyde sighed and turned to face her. "Look, Donna, Forman screwed up royally. On more than one occasion. And yeah, he hurt you. But…I mean, he always tried to do the right thing." He paused. "He always loved you."

Donna looked down and closed her eyes. Hyde had a point. She'd never doubted that Eric loved her, not even when he'd broken up with her. Somehow her heart had known that it wasn't because he didn't love her.

"The question you have to ask yourself is if YOU love HIM. If he makes you happy. And if you do, if he does, then who cares what anyone else thinks? Who cares who you're 'supposed' to be?"

She sighed and looked up at her second oldest friend. "Yeah, I know you're right." Sometimes Hyde, for being so detached and unemotional, had such an accurate read on the human psyche. And heart, which was odd, since he was always so proud of not having one. Right. She was tempted to tell him all that, but then realized it might get her pushed off the water tower, so instead, she gave him a small smile and changed the subject to something only slightly less dangerous. "Well, anyway. Fez and Jackie broke up." She chuckled. "And I so thought they would last."

Hyde groaned and took a long chug of his beer. Damn, it tasted good. Too bad Charlie was dead. He could use another night in his father's warehouse. Blindingly drunk sounded about perfect to him. "Okay, we are NOT going to talk about me and Jackie." His stomach suddenly hurt. He knew Jackie and Fez broke up. It's what brought him here in the first place. They'd told the group in the basement, and that had provided Hyde the perfect opportunity for a nasty burn.

_"So you lasted what? A whole two weeks? Damn, Jackie, that's gotta be some sort of record. Shortest time ever to scare off a boyfriend." _

She'd glared at him, but her face had pinkened and she'd been quiet for a full ten minutes after. He'd seen her out of the corner of his eye staring down at the ground, her lips trembling slightly.

Donna smiled slyly. "I didn't say anything at all about YOU and Jackie." All she got in reply was a snort, and she sighed. "Okay, I just want to know one thing. Do you really hate her as much as you act like you do?"

Hyde didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to think about it. God, why was everyone trying to make him think about it? He took another swig of the beer.

She raised her eyebrow as a thought occurred to her. "Or…do you just act like you hate ber because…" She smiled as she realized the thought was probably right on target. "Because you still love her?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jackie. Had he ever loved her. Did he STILL love her? He wanted so much for the answers to be no. But he knew otherwise. He felt otherwise. He had. He did. And he knew and felt this too; he _would_.

He looked at Donna, sighed and looked away again, shaking his head in disgust.

He still loved Jackie. He still felt about her the way he had when they were together. And it made him miserable. It made him hate her, at least on the surface. Because he wanted to forget her, and somehow, without even really doing anything, she'd made that impossible.

Donna smiled sadly. "You know, she still loves you, Hyde. Probably always will." Hyde didn't respond, he was silent and completely still. "It really hurt her when you stayed married to Sam. I mean, it devastated her."

Hyde nodded. "I know." His voice dulled. He could still remember the look on her face when she found out he'd married someone else. "That's exactly why I stayed married."

Donna stared at him, shocked for some reason by his coldness. "So, what," she said, her voice hardening. "You were trying to punish Jackie or something? For something that didn't happen, and if you had just TALKED to her, you would have found that out?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. What WOULD have happened had he not walked in. No matter what Jackie said, Kelso had been naked. In her room. Saying that no one would see them if they did it. What else were they going to do? Play cards? "Sort of," he snapped defensively. "But also…" He sighed and looked down at his hands. Did he really want to admit this? To anyone? Even Donna?

Donna lost her patience. "But also WHAT?"

Hyde looked at her bitterly. "Look, I knew she'd never forgive me for marrying someone else, even though I was drunk, so I figured I might as well stay married. Free sex, you know?"

Donna made a face, then shook her head. What a sad situation. What a stupid situation. One that easily could have been avoided, had both Jackie and Hyde been less proud and less stubborn. God. "You know, Hyde, I think Jackie would have forgiven you just about anything, even marrying someone else, if she'd known that you loved her and wanted to be with her." She smiled wistfully. "That's all she ever wanted to hear."

Hyde turned away from Donna and took a drink of his beer, only to find that the bottle was empty. His head ached.

Just what he needed. Someone _else_ telling him how it could have been so much different.

_If only_.

If only 'if onlys' were completely worthless.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Warning:**Mild language

**AN: **Okay, I'm sorry, I lied on two counts; that this would be four parts and that I'd post it by this afternoon. Sorry. :( Work issues. Anyway, it's now six parts, and I'm finished, so I'm posting them all:) Hope you enjoy!

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

**_Part 4_**

_December 31, 1979_

_The Forman driveway _

Eric and Donna sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, holding hands and smiling slightly at one another. Donna raised her eyebrows. "So you understand why I want to take things slow? I mean, Eric, you really hurt me. And as much as I love you, I can't just forget that."

Eric swallowed hard. He'd been surprised when Donna had come into the kitchen while he was eating breakfast and suggested they talk. Surprised and then nervous. He hadn't expected her to tell him that she wanted to start over, to give their relationship another try. But that was exactly what she'd just told him, and now he felt so many things inside that he wasn't quite sure HOW he felt. Except he knew he felt love. He looked at his beautiful Donna and knew he would never love anyone else. And he knew that he'd do anything to make things work between them. "I know, Donna, and I hope you know how sorry I am. I just…I didn't want to hold you back."

Donna shrugged, but her smile muted the coldness of the gesture and the bluntness of her words. "Well, you're still not going to. I'm going to college. And I'm leaving in two weeks. So we'll have to figure something out."

Eric grinned. "Well," he said, lifting Donna's hand to his lips and kissing it softly. "I think I have an idea. Since my parents are going to Florida, and you're going to Madison, why don't I find a job in Madison and work until the fall semester? Then I can go to school. We'll be together, and we can…" He stared adoringly at the love of his life. "We can start over."

Donna looked into his eyes, and for the first time since he'd left for Africa, she felt complete peace. "I think that's a great idea, Eric," she said quietly.

And when they kissed, a slow, languid, loving, yearning kiss, the peace she'd just felt melted into blissful satisfaction and completeness.

_Jackie and Fez's apartment building _

Hyde strode down the hall towards Jackie and Fez's apartment uneasily. Fez asked him yesterday to give him a lift to the salon this morning because his car was on the fritz. And for some reason, probably because he'd been enjoying the fruits of the circle, he'd agreed to the favor. Now he was wondering why. He had a bad feeling. Maybe it was because it was only ten o'clock in the morning and he should still be in bed. Much too early to be facing the day, especially since he'd spent the better part of last night tossing and turning because of his damned thoughts. Donna just HAD to talk to him about Jackie.

She'd have to pay for it. He'd find a way.

He reached the door and lightly knocked, hoping that Jackie wasn't home. He didn't want to see her, because in his state of mind, who the hell knew what he might say? He sighed and the door opened.

Damn.

His heart plummeted to the floor, just as he was sure his jaw had. Because not only was it Jackie standing there, but she was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. HIS Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She was all in black, and the shade of the shirt and the shorts perfectly matched her raven hair, neatly pulled back in a ponytail.

She looked so incredibly beautiful. He'd almost forgotten how hot that shirt was on her, not that it was the shirt that made her so gorgeous. But it definitely had the same impact on him now that it had back in the day; it turned him on. God, was he starting to sweat? He sure as hell felt feverish. His chest was tight inside and he had to struggle to catch a breath.

Jackie's heart raced as Steven just stood there, staring at her, almost appraising her, it seemed. The look on his face was a familiar one, and it made her tingle all over. Her throat felt so thick, but she managed to finally form some words. "Hey, Steven. What are you…what are you doing here?"

Hyde did his best to compose himself. After all, he was the zenmaster. But the reaction his body was having to Jackie and those short shorts and that shirt was more than a little uncomfortable and annoying. "Uh, well, Fez wanted me to drive him to the salon." He swallowed hard and tried to focus his mind on things other than the swells of her pert and obviously braless breasts under the black cotton. He failed. "He here?"

She couldn't help but notice where his eyes were wandering, and the tingles in her body became full blown fireworks as they shot up and down her legs and into her spine. She felt herself arching her back, pressing her chest forward, but it wasn't on purpose. Not really. It was just instinctive. Maybe a TINY bit on purpose. He seemed to tense at her movement, and she had to bite back her smile. She still had it, apparently. "No. Nina picked him up about an hour ago."

He rolled his eyes. "Figures he'd ditch me for a chick," he muttered, looking away and doing everything in his power to resist the urge to look at Jackie again. Her legs were bare. Most of her thighs were bare. Her thighs were amazing, as he recalled. Very firm. Very strong. He wondered if she still liked to wrap them….No! _Think about baseball. _Baseball. Bases. First base…second base…hadn't taken him that long to get there with Jackie. Just a week or so into their summer "fling" and she'd practically put his hands on her chest herself. Okay, baseball wasn't working. Socks. Dirty socks. Old wrinkled ladies. Menopause.

God, why wasn't _anything_ working?

Jackie stared at him and frowned. Steven was staring off into space and shifting on his feet, obviously not paying attention. "Steven, I asked you if you want to come in."

Hyde shook his head, trying desperately to snap out of it, and he looked at her, keeping his eyes on her face. Not that that helped all that much, because her lips were so pink and sweet-shaped. And he knew what she could do with it. He suddenly felt like he was twelve years old, and licked his lips nervously. "Uh, sorry, I just…sure."

She turned and walked into her apartment, anxiously gnawing on her lower lip. This was the first time in awhile she and Steven were alone together, and lately, they hadn't had much civil to say to one another. She wasn't in the mood for a fight, yet she couldn't bear for him to just leave. She turned around, and he stood there, looking at her again, this time his expression was just like that time in the hospital after Michael had fallen off the water tower. Her heart skipped a million beats. "So…"

"I uh…" Hyde shrugged and pointed at her. "I didn't think you kept it." He shrugged again when she looked blankly at him. "The shirt."

Jackie looked down at her chest, and she realized with a thrill that Steven was actually…oh my god! He was actually feeling sentimental! All because of this shirt! It had been an impulse last night; she'd dug it out from the back of her closet where she'd hidden in after moving in. And she'd slept in it. Hadn't done that in awhile. She hadn't really even known why, but maybe…maybe this was why. She smiled and raised one shoulder. "What, did you think I burned it?"

Hyde grinned. Even now the way her face lit up when something made her happy made HIM…damn it…happy. "Guess I really couldn't have blamed you if you had." He knew he shouldn't, knew he was heading for hell by doing so, but he took a few steps closer to her. "You uh…" And for some reason, he lost all control of his mouth. "You remember the first time I saw you in it?"

She nodded, staring at him, looking him directly in the eyes she could just barely see through his sunglasses. "Yeah," she answered, just barely over a whisper. "The day after my birthday. After you gave it to me. We went to my parents' house…"

Hyde nodded too. "Since it was empty." The arousal that had stirred just a few minutes ago now threatened to rage into something he couldn't control, and he had to clench his fists into tight, almost painful fists. Otherwise…otherwise, his favorite t-shirt might end up getting ripped off of her. His chest began to rise and fall unsteadily as breath became even more difficult to capture.

"That was the first time we…" She trailed off, blushing almost virginally and tore her eyes away.

Hyde chuckled, not only at her uncharacteristic shyness but at the extremely pleasant memory she'd just brought up. That night had been one of…no, it had been THE greatest night of his life, and he had no problem whatsoever admitting it. "First, second, third and fourth times, if I'm remembering right." He smirked proudly. Yes, he was a stud. "You were sore for a week after that."

Jackie giggled, because it was true, but she managed to give him a haughty look. "Whatever, Steven. I think your memory is faulty." It was so long ago, but she could still feel the sensations of that night. He'd been so…amazing, and so not what she'd expected, at least not the first time. She'd expected him to be wild and passionate, uncontrolled, but that first time…he'd been so slow, almost painfully so, and (he'd kill her for even thinking this) so tender. He'd looked down at her, breathing heavily, his face reddened, his hand cupping her cheek, and asked her if she was sure. And afterwards, he'd peppered her with sweet kisses; on her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her earlobes, her eyelids. He'd whispered her name, just her name, into her ear, and it had said so much to her. Meant so much to her. She'd heard that one word echo in her head for months.

The second time was slightly more rushed, and by the fourth, they'd barely had time or even the NEED to breathe. They devoured one another that time.

Her toes curled, and she began to ache all over. What she wouldn't give to feel his touch the way she had that night…_all over_.

Hyde arched an eyebrow at her.

And she rolled her eyes. "It was only three days." Lie. It HAD been a week. Well worth it, though.

Hyde nodded, even though he knew she was lying, and as he stood there, his smile faded. Suddenly he was remembering how it felt to be that close to Jackie, to feel her all around him, to be a part of her. Shit! He didn't want to think about it…to remember that the first time with Jackie had been like some sort of…awakening, or something damned cheesy like that. The saddest part about it was that she'd never known that their first time together had been the first time it ever really meant anything to him. The first time it had ever been more than just sex. He felt a weird sort of ache in his chest. Like he was sad she didn't know that.

_Of course she doesn't know that, moron. You never told her. _

He remembered, completely involuntarily of course, how she'd looked up at him after that first time, her eyes wide and teary. But she said it was in a good way, that she was happy. She'd breathed rather than spoken his name, and her fingertips had danced on his face, traced his lips. The ache in his chest grew stronger. Almost as if…almost as if he wanted that again.

Damn.

_Say something, Hyde! Get a hold of yourself! Jesus! _

"Yeah, it was…uh…it was a pretty amazing night."

That was wussy, and SO not what he meant to say.

All Jackie wanted to do was saunter the few feet to him and tempt him into a replay of that night, but common sense held her back. This was just a fluke. Maybe Steven wasn't feeling well. That had to be the reason why he was suddenly walking her down memory lane. "Yeah, it was," she murmured, even as her heart and her body tried to convince her that this meant nothing, that he wasn't feeling the heat between them.

He shifted on his feet again, trying without success to alleviate the discomfort in the lower half of his body. Damn, he hoped she hadn't noticed. He didn't want her to know. Didn't want her to think that she still had this effect on him.

_Leave. Leave NOW. Before you do something that will only cause more problems. _

He cleared his throat. "I uh…I should get going. Stuff to do." He had to get out of here. He was quickly forgetting that he and Jackie were through, that she was a bitch, that he wanted nothing more than to escape her for all eternity. And forgetting was dangerous. You forget, you're doomed to repeat past mistakes.

_But SHE wasn't a mistake. _

Jackie nodded, disappointed. "Okay. I…I'll see you at the party tonight?"

Hyde nodded and took one last, lengthy look at her in his old shirt. His tongue flickered over his lips. It would be so damn easy to just… "Yeah, see you tonight."

She watched him leave, and sighed. She was overwhelmed. Her eyes closed and she took deep breaths, trying to get her heart to stop racing as much as it was. "Okay, Jackie, pull yourself together," she muttered.

And then it hit her. She still had power over him. He was obviously still attracted to her. His jeans were loose, but they didn't hide certain things. She'd noticed.

She giggled. She knew what to do. She needed to find the perfect outfit to wear to the party tonight. A sexy one. One that would make him eat his heart out.


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Warning:** Mild language

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

**_Part 5 _**

_December 31, 1979, 11:48 pm _

"Hey, man, what are you doing out here?" Eric said as he sat down on the side porch next to Hyde. His friend looked at him and he grinned. "I mean, this party is swinging." He rolled his eyes. It was rather difficult to have a truly "swinging" party when one's parents and other old people were in the room.

"Whatever, man," Hyde scoffed. "I just needed some air. All that New Year's giddiness was getting to me." He looked away and stared out at the Wisconsin night. He tried to tell himself that he was feeling this weird combination of antsy and pensive because it was the last night of the decade, but he knew that wasn't it. Something was ending, so many things would change after this night, and deep down, he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

And more irritatingly, Jackie looked incredible tonight. She wore an off the shoulder black, tight, silky blouse and a red skirt, shorter than she normally wore, a few inches above the knees. And of course high heels that made her gorgeous legs look as long as sequoia trees. He'd had to get out of the room before she caught him staring at her even more than she already had. Damn her. She'd played it up, too, tossing her perfectly curled hair around and giving him those stupid flirtatious smiles that drove him insane. In retaliation, he hadn't once gone to talk to her. Unfortunately, it seemed to be bothering him more than her. She was, as she always was at a party, the belle of the ball, flittering around like a butterfly and chatting with everyone except him.

Eric watched Hyde, surprised that his sunglasses were nowhere to be found, but even more surprised by the look on his face. It seemed almost sad. But this was Hyde. Where was the Zen? "So, you ready for 1980?"

Hyde shrugged. "I guess." He shook his head. "I don't get why everyone is making such a big deal. It's not like the world is going to miraculously become better just because we have to write an eight instead of a seven."

Eric lifted his shoulders. "True. It's just…I mean, everything's going to be different this year. Everything is changing. My parents and Bob will be in Florida, Donna and I in Madison, Kelso's going back to Chicago with Brooke, Fez and Nina are moving in together, Jackie's…" He trailed off. "Wait, I don't know what the hell Jackie's doing."

That brought a small smile to Hyde's face. "I don't think she does, either."

"What are you going to do? I mean, where are you going to live?"

The thought of living somewhere other than the Forman house tore at his gut, but Hyde managed to cover. "Oh, I've got a place lined up." It was true. The office at Grooves would do for awhile, at least until he found an apartment. He knew Forman would probably ask more questions, given the chance, so he changed the subject. "So, you and Donna, back together, eh?"

Eric's heart swelled. Just the combination of their names made him giddy. "Yeah," he sighed. "And this time it's forever." He shook his head. "We've got this great place in Madison. Utilities paid, washer and dryer, it's even got a breakfast nook. A breakfast nook!"

Hyde narrowed his eyes and was tempted to make fun of Forman for being such a girl, but for some reason, the retort vanished from his tongue. Forman looked so happy. And for another reason he didn't get, that made him smile. "That's great, Forman," he said. Forman looked a bit surprised, and Hyde shrugged. "I mean it, man. You and Donna…you guys were meant to be."

"Since when have you been such a romantic?"

Hyde rolled his eyes and looked away. "Get bent."

Eric laughed. Now THAT was the Hyde he knew. "You'll have to visit."

Hyde sighed. This kind of talk was making him feel almost nauseous. A couple more weeks and his regular routine, what he'd none of the last several years, would be over. Forever. Instead of being in the same house with his best friend, he'd have to go out of town to see him. To make fun of him, of course. "Yeah."

Eric sighed and looked of in the same direction as Hyde. He'd been trying to ignore it, but he was sad. Yeah, he was glad to be going to Madison with Donna, and yeah, he was looking forward to starting a life with her. But he was leaving a lot behind. Not the least of which sat next to him. "Yeah," he mumbled. He shook his head. "Things aren't…it's not ever going to be the same, is it?"

Hyde's jaw tensed. God, why did Forman have to be such a sappy baby? And why…why did he have to bring this up? He didn't want to think about it. About the future. A future in which they all went their separate ways. He'd have to find other people to burn, and that was going to be pain in the ass. "Guess not," he answered.

Both syllables cracked slightly.

They sat there, still, for a long moment, both staring out into space in thoughtful silence.

Finally, Eric looked at Hyde. "Hey, look," he started, hesitating slightly. "I just want to say…thanks." He knew he probably shouldn't be doing this, and yet he couldn't stop himself. It needed to be said.

Hyde gave him a puzzled look. "For what?"

Eric shrugged. "For…just…for being my best friend. I mean, we've been friends forever, and you've always…no matter what stupid thing I do…" He knew that Hyde was going to say something sarcastic in reply, probably accuse him of being a girl, but hell. It was worth it. He wanted Hyde to know. Not many people ever told Hyde things like this. "For always being there, you know?"

Hyde's gut coiled in discomfort. He hated this crap, talking about feelings and friendship and love. Sentimental garbage. Words were just words; they could mean anything depending on context, and therefore really meant nothing at all. But the discomfort, a surprise to him, was trumped by that stupid twinge he'd been feeling all day. All the change that was coming WAS coming. It wasn't going to go away. And maybe this was it. Maybe if they never said anything like this to one another, they never would. He grinned wryly. Damn, was that a lump he felt in his throat? "You too, Forman," he answered quietly. He held out his right hand, and Forman took it. They shook, giving one another small smiles.

_Soon this will all be over. And it'll never be the same again, even if you do all manage to stay in touch with one another. _

Hyde pulled his hand away. He didn't want to do this anymore. Didn't want to play the sentimental game. It was making him feel creepy. What he wanted was to get drunk. Or something. "All right, enough of this crap."

Eric grinned and stood up. "Yeah, it's getting close to midnight anyway. I should get back before that weird friend of Bob's decides to make Donna his New Year's kiss." He watched Hyde stand up. "You got someone to kiss?"

Hyde glared at Forman. "Shut up."

"I think Jackie's available now that she and Fez are no longer an item."

"Shut UP, Forman!"

Eric stepped in front of Hyde to prevent him from storming inside. This had to be said, especially after he'd seen all the looks Hyde had been giving Jackie tonight, and the ones she'd been giving Hyde right back. "Okay, look. Don't kill me for saying this, but I've known you my entire life, and when you were with Jackie…" He took a deep breath. He was probably risking his life, or at least a severe beating. "You were the happiest I've ever seen you."

Hyde shook his head. "Leave it alone, okay? It's a dead issue."

"No, I won't. And it isn't. Just talk to her, Hyde." He raised his eyebrows. "It's the truth, man. And you have no idea how much it pains me to say it, because, I mean, Jackie is the devil. But you were happy with her. And you know it."

Hyde looked down at the ground. The last thing he wanted to do was to think about being happy with Jackie. The last thing he wanted to do was remember being happy with Jackie. He rolled his eyes. Good thing Forman was leaving soon. Otherwise he might actually convince Hyde to try to get Jackie back. He looked up. "Come on. It's cold out here and I want a beer."

Eric shook his head and followed his friend into the house.

When Hyde walked into the living room, he immediately noticed Jackie standing over by the organ, alone for the first time that night. And he could see why. All the couples had formed cozy little twosomes around the room; Red and Kitty, Eric and Donna, Fez and Nina, Kelso and Brooke, Bob and some lady Hyde had been introduced to but didn't remember her name. Jackie was looking around the room and trying not to look sad, but she was. He could tell. His heart throbbed. She'd never been good at being alone.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. What the hell. They could be alone together in the sea of all these couples. "Hey," he said when he reached her.

Jackie looked up and immediately smiled at Steven. Finally! All night he'd been looking at her, and all night he'd been avoiding her. And she'd done everything she could to entice him. She'd been afraid she'd lost her Jackie magic, but maybe not! "Hey," she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager. She'd been thinking about him all day. And feeling so lonely at this party full of couples. Maybe…maybe now that he was with her, maybe there was a chance that she wouldn't be ringing in 1980 all by herself.

He looked her over. "You uh…you look nice." Ha. Nice. Right. She looked hot. Gorgeous.

She looked beautiful…she WAS beautiful.

She nearly swooned. That was about as complimentary as Steven got, and she was going to savor it, especially considering the state of their relationship at the moment. "Thanks," she said. She tugged playfully at his tie. "You're wearing a tie."

He nodded and instinctively fiddled with the knot. "Mrs. Forman begged me to."

She noticed the tension in his jaw. And it touched her. He was trying to hide it, but she knew he was struggling with everything that was happening, what with the Forman's, Eric, and Kelso moving. He'd protest otherwise, but she knew deep down he hated change. "You're really going to miss her, aren't you?"

He shrugged but didn't bother to deny it. She knew him well enough to see through that anyway. "So, uh, why are you standing here all by yourself?"

Jackie smiled. Typical Steven. Change the subject when it cut too close to the bone. "Well, everyone is pretty much paired up for the midnight kiss." She sighed and looked down. "And…well, I guess it's obvious that I don't have anyone."

"Well, you could try one of the old guys. You might get lucky and find one who doesn't run away screaming." She glared at him. "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "No you're not." His taunt stung. Hard. She watched as the couples talked and laughed with one another, touched one another, and her heart ached. It had been so long since she'd been that way with anyone. Since Steven. And now he was standing beside her, but they weren't…they just weren't. They were ex's. Her eyes began to burn with tears. She knew, as much as she'd been hoping and praying all day that somehow they'd find a way back to one another after admitting to herself that she still loved him, it wasn't going to change now. Not after what he'd just said. Obviously he didn't want her. That last break up had been forever.

Hyde closed his eyes briefly. He always knew that he'd hurt her when her chin jutted out into the air the way it was now. Damn it, why couldn't he just talk to her the way Kelso and Fez did? Why did he always have to say something nasty to her? It wasn't like he MEANT to, at least not all the time. It just seemed to always happen. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's a stupid tradition anyway. Kissing at midnight. What's so special about that? People kiss all the time."

Jackie shrugged but didn't look at him. "Yeah, I know. It is stupid." She didn't really think so. She thought it was romantic, but hell if she'd say that to Steven.

Hyde wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He noticed her swallowing over and over again, and scraping her teeth over her lower lip. He wondered if the break up with Fez had been hard on her. It hadn't seemed to be when they'd told everyone, but sometimes Jackie was good at covering herself up. She'd probably picked up a bit of that from him. "Uh…hey, I'm sorry about you and Fez," he said, not quite knowing what else to say. He wasn't actually all that sorry. Fez and Jackie together was just disturbing on so many levels. It surprised him, though, when she laughed and turned a smile to him, though her eyes still didn't find his.

"Oh, it's okay. The whole thing was crazy. He's like my brother. I don't know what I was thinking."

He grinned. "Temporary insanity?"

She giggled and finally met his eyes. No glasses, which made her happy, and his eyes didn't seem to have that dull sheen of protection over them he sometimes got. "Yeah, that must have been it." She wondered if he was okay. After all, his wife had left him not too long ago. And even though it still hurt in a very raw way to think about, apparently he'd cared about Sam. "I uh…I' m sorry that Sam's not here with you."

Hyde narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "No you're not."

His voice sounded amused, not hurt, not regretful, not angry, and that pleased Jackie. Her smile widened. "Okay, no I'm not. She was a whore."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, she was. Still is, I'm sure." He shrugged. "I'm not sorry she's not here either."

Two pairs of eyes met and locked, two hearts began to race, and two bodies turned towards one another.

For some reason, Hyde suddenly felt like talking. "Look, Jackie," he said, his voice soft so no one else but her could hear him. "I wanted to say that I'm…" His eyes blinked slowly. He hated even thinking about this, let alone talking about it. But hell. He might as well start the 1980s with a clean slate. "I'm really sorry about how…about everything that happened last year." He swallowed hard. God, there was that lump again. "About how we…ended." He looked away. "I really…I never meant to…" His eyes were drawn back to her. "Hurt you that way."

Jackie nodded and bit her lip. Now her heart was going wild. She'd never expected him to say that to her. And she was startled by how damn GOOD it felt to hear it. She pressed her lips together to try to hold back tears, but it didn't work, and a few crept out of her eyes. "It's…its okay. I know…and…" She almost choked on the tears in her throat. "I'm sorry, too. I never meant to…hurt you, either." She sniffed and closed her eyes, looking down as a few more teardrops were shed.

Hyde stepped closer to her and reached out. His fingers raised her chin, then gently and softly wiped away some of the wetness from under her eyes. "Jackie…"

God, he wanted to lean down and kiss those tears away, then kiss her lips until she melted in his arms the way she used to, with those kitten-like sighs of hers.

"Okay everyone! It's about time! One minute till midnight, till 1980!"

Hyde sighed. Forget it. Forget all his damn pride and Zen and all that crap. None of it did him any good, anyway, especially not when Jackie was around. "So hey. I'm thinking that maybe, you know, just so we don't ruin tradition and have bad luck for the next decade, maybe you and I should just…at midnight…kiss."

Jackie was startled, but she forced herself to play it cool. She nodded. "For tradition's sake, of course."

"Of course. Its not like it would mean anything."

She nodded. "No, of course not. Definitely wouldn't mean anything."

She wondered if the best way to start the New Year was with a lie. Oh hell. She didn't care. If she got to kiss Steven, a little lie was worth risking a horrible year. And no year could be as horrible as this past one had been.

"10…9….8…."

Jackie and Hyde stared at one another as the others around them began the count down.

"7…6…5…"

She stepped closer to him. He stepped closer to her. They were only about half a foot apart, close enough that the almost sensation of their bodies pressed together made both of them part their lips.

"4…3…2…1….HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jackie's heart stopped beating, Hyde's did too, and they both hesitated. Finally, he reached to cup her face in his hands; it fit perfectly just as it always had. He leaned down, and before he could take one last breath, her lips were eagerly on his. And quickly it turned into more than just a New Year's kiss. His hands moved; one to the back of her head as they tilted in order to get more of one another, the other to her waist to pull her as close as he could.

Her hands slipped from his waist to his back, his strong back, and she held him tight. It seemed to last forever, and yet, it wasn't enough. Their nibbles at one another became wide, damp, heated bites, punctuated by flickers of their tongues and mingling breaths.

Eventually, they drew apart, both breathing heavily, both staring at one another as if seeing each other for the first time.

"So…yeah. I uh…wow." Hyde could barely think straight, let alone form a sentence that made any sense at all. How had he forgotten what kissing her was like? What it DID to him? His body was screaming at him to pick her up, put her over his shoulder and take her downstairs to his room where he could do some awfully fun things to her.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something intelligent, but because her body was shivering with fire, all she could manage was three words. "So…oh, god." She closed her eyes. _Get a grip, Jackie! _She felt like she as about to die, but it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. No one had ever made her feel that way with just a kiss.

"Did you…uh…did you feel anything?"

Her eyes opened, and she found Steven standing close to her, his arms still wrapped around her, one of his hands buried in the back of her hair, his eyes, soft, looking down at her. "I…"

Hyde heard the hesitation in her voice, and he pulled her even closer. He managed to suppress the groan in his chest from her being so close, but just barely. "I did," he almost whispered.

She smiled. "I did, too," she murmured. She slid her hands up his back to rest on his shoulder blades. "I felt so much, Steven, and I…mmmmmm…."

Before she could finish, his mouth was on hers again, repeating the sweet and hot coupling all over again.

_Twenty minutes later _

Jackie and Hyde sat in the El Camino, the engine running, the heat blasting out from the vents. After their New Year's kiss, he'd suggested they go for a walk, but it was too cold, and so they found themselves in the car. Only place he figured they'd get any privacy. He looked at her. "I guess we should talk about…us."

Jackie shook her head. "Not tonight. It's a party. We need to be happy tonight, and I think that maybe…if we talk the way we need to, we probably won't be all that happy. At least part of the time."

Hyde furrowed his brow. "But I thought…Okay, wait. Do you want to get back together or not?" The fact that Jackie didn't want to talk struck him as bizarre, although he really should be relieved. He hated talking. But he wasn't going to wait around to know the answer. This would not be a repeat of the "I choose me" summer. No games.

She arched an eyebrow. "Do you?"

He frowned. "Do YOU?"

"Do YOU?"

He rolled his eyes. This was quickly going nowhere. "Enough, Jackie. Just answer me." She just stared at him, giving him that "you better just do what I want" look, and he knew that THIS time, he was going to have to go first. He shifted in his seat. "Fine. Jackie, I want…" He sighed. "I want to be with you again."

Her face softened into a smile. "I want that too," she replied quietly. "And I want you to know that I still love you. I always will." She took his hand and he turned his over so he could properly hold hers. It felt heavenly to her. "You don't have to say it back."

Right now, she figured, it was enough that she knew he wanted to be with her. She'd bug him about "I love you" later, after they worked everything out.

Hyde grinned. "Good, because I'm not going to." He chuckled when she glared at him. Yeah, he knew her game. "But…" His smile faded and he squeezed her hand. "I want you to know that I still feel…whatever it was I felt when we were together." He lifted a shoulder. "Starting to think that I…that I just might always feel it."

Jackie couldn't believe what he'd just said. It was Steven speak for "I love you and I always will", and she trembled. "Oh, Steven!"

He laughed at first when she threw herself at him, but when he caught her, and she started placing little kisses on his lips, his laugher disappeared. His hands cupped her backside, and he kissed her back, deftly deepening each one until where he ended, she began and vice versa.

And finally, both of them felt that life in Point Place was right again.


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Warning: **Mild language

**AN: **That's it! Maybe now I can get back to Convincing. :) I hope you enjoyed this...it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**FRIENDS WILL BE FRIENDS **

**_Part 6 _**

_January 1, 1980, 1:25 am, the Forman basement _

The circle. A circle in memory of the '70s; in memory of their childhood, their teenage years, and all the good and bad times that had defined their lives. Now they were adults, and had to look towards and plan for the future. No avoiding it anymore, and each of them knew it.

One last circle before the Forman house belonged to a new owner. One last circle before Eric and Donna moved to Madison to start college and a new type of life together. One last circle before Kelso got married and settled into domestic life with Brooke. One last circle before Fez began training to be a stylist, with his hopes focused on owning his own salon one day. One last circle before Hyde decided to tell Jackie what he should have told her a long time ago. That he knew.

"It's going to fall off, Donna." Eric was almost panicked as he watched the little wheel roll to the end of the metal handle.

"It's okay." Donna chuckled. Amazing how a found toy could be so damn entertaining, although maybe it was more the stash that made it so.

"I'm going to do it tonight! And every night! How many of you can say that? And Nina now likes it when I hum. Which is good, because I like to hum. Almost as much as I like candy. Hey, have you ever hummed while eating candy?" Fez grinned triumphantly as if he'd just invented a formula for invisibility or something equally as amazing.

"You know what everyone's problem is? And what will always be everyone's problem? I'm too good looking!" Kelso shook his hair and stroked his jaw line adoringly.

"So, Steven, truth or dare. The truth will be whether you love me or not, and the dare will be telling me that you love me." Jackie giggled down at her boyfriend from her place in his lap. Her fingers tangled in the back of his hair.

Hyde looked up at Jackie, who was perched on his lap just the way he liked. She smiled that spectacular smile of hers at him, and for some reason, he found himself saying something incredibly stupid. "Okay. Truth." Her eyes lit up, and she kept them on him, obviously expecting him to answer. He looked around at the group, who were all staring at him, and he shrugged. "Oh, what the hell." He looked back at Jackie, and nodded.

She squealed and began to cover Steven's face with kisses. And kissed him even more when he whispered those three sweet words into her ear.

The others grinned and rolled their eyes, but soon everyone was laughing about nothing in particular.

"Hey guys," Eric said after he calmed down from his latest fit of giggles. "I just remembered. We're all gonna be separated in a few weeks." He started to laugh, but then realized that it wasn't funny. His face fell, and the others became quiet. "We…we're gonna be living in different places in a few weeks. We…we won't be able to do this anymore."

Kelso frowned. "But…I mean, we'll still be friends, right? No matter where we go or what we do." He looked at Hyde, Jackie, Donna, Fez, and Eric. "Right?"

No one said anything. And suddenly the air, just a few seconds ago warmed by the stash's smoke and affects, felt chilled and heavy.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Come on, man, of course we will. Friends will be friends. Cause we are the champions, my friend. We'll keep on fighting till the end. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?" He grinned around at the group, but then made a face. "Okay, I think I've been listening to too much Queen lately." He looked up at Jackie, confused. "In fact, right now I feel like I've been listening to nothing BUT Queen for the past year!"

Kelso wasn't appeased. "Seriously…we're always going to be friends, right?"

Eric smiled. "Of course we are, Kelso. Who else could put up with us?"

Donna nodded. "Exactly."

Jackie chimed in. "Friends to the end!"

"Or until my candy runs out," Fez said, holding up a nearly empty bag. He giggled when the others stared at him. "Oh, I am just kidding. We will always be friends. And with that I say good day."

Kelso frowned. "But Fez…."

"I said good day!"

Kelso nodded with a huge smile, completely reassured, and leaned back in the lawn chair. "Yeah, it's been a long, strange trip in Forman's basement!"

"So guys," Hyde said, leaning forward slightly, but keeping steady hold on his chick. "There's this car that runs on water…"

Everyone picked up random things to throw at Hyde, which he and Jackie struggled to block.

"It runs on WATER, man!"

**The End **


End file.
